


Wintersturm

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kitty!Jack, M/M, Rescue, Running Away, Snow and Ice, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When an argument with her mother leads to Fareeha running away, Jack is the first to go after her, but finding her and bringing her home are complicated by the storm that has settled over the base.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Jack…”

      Jack ignored the warning tone, continuing to paw at Gabriel’s thigh, occasionally butting against it with his head as a purr built in the back of his throat. It had been far too long since they’d had time to just sit and relax, or rather that was what they supposed to be doing, but Gabriel still had a tablet in his hand, dark eyes intent on whatever he was reading and Jack scowled. This time when he pawed at his partner, he let his claws out, just a little, a not so subtle warning that he didn’t appreciate being ignored. However, rather than the attention, he desired he found himself hissing when he was tapped sharply on the nose, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make him draw back with his ears flat against the top of his head as he glared up at his partner.

“What was that for?” He demanded, tail lashing behind him. It had been Gabriel who had insisted that they spend the evening together, pointing out that Jack had been away for the past week on a diplomatic mission in Numbani. And that when he had returned the night before he had immediately been caught up in meetings, so why was he now pretending that he had no interest in spending time together? A soft, dejected mew slipped out before he could stop it and he lowered his gaze. It had been a long week, the hotel room and bed had been too big without Gabriel there, and there had been no one there that he knew personally, leaving him unprotected from the press and the bureaucrats who all thought he and Overwatch owed them something and tonight was supposed to chase that feeling away.

   Gentle fingers settled in his hair, carefully massaging around his ears and he had to fight back the urge to collapse there and then, a purr threatening to rise as the sensation continued and slowly he lifted his gaze once more. Gabriel was watching him now, the tablet finally laid aside, and slowly his tail stilled behind him, and now he made no effort to hold back his purrs, pressing into the gentle fingers and letting himself go boneless in his partner’s lap, earning a chuckle from Gabriel. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to ignore you.” Jack blinked at the rare apology, before shaking his head and nuzzling against the spot where his claws had sunk in, mewing his own apology as words were beyond him while Gabriel kept up his assault on his ears. “It’s okay,” Gabriel soothed, understanding at once and Jack purred louder, closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensation.

**

     Jack wasn’t sure how long they’d sat like that, just enjoying being together and making plans for their next holiday…crisis’s allowing…but he had just started contemplating bed when someone hammered on the door to their rooms, and he tensed, wanting to groan at the thought of being called out now just when he was nice and relaxed. Gabriel didn’t even bother holding back his irritated growl, tugging lightly on Jack’s ear before sliding out from under him and heading for the door with a face like thunder and Jack wished that he could see the face of whoever had been chosen to come and fetch them. However, he regretted that wish when Ana barged through the door the moment that Gabriel opened it, nearly pushing him aside in her hurry, eyes darting around the room before settling on Jack and an uneasy feeling settled over him as he glimpsed the fear in them.

“Ana?” All thoughts of irritation had faded, and he pushed himself up, sharing a quick glance with Gabriel, both knowing that Ana was the last person who would interrupt their time off unless it was necessary.

“Is Fareeha here?”

“No, I haven’t seen her since this afternoon,” Jack blinked, startled by the intensity of the question, the little girl had come to visit him, spending several hours quite happily playing on her own in his office and chatting happily to him over lunch before Ana had come to retrieve her. “Why?” Everything had been fine when she had left, with Jack promising that he and Gabriel would join them for lunch at some point over the weekend, and he could still remember the way her face had lit up at the promise.

“Ana?” Gabriel asked, drawing Jack’s attention back to the present and the fact that Ana still hadn’t answered his question. However, he was completely unprepared for the sight of her composure shattering completely, expression crumpling and Jack was already up and moving, pulling her into a tight hug as a sob welled up.

“We had an argument, and she ran off. I’ve looked everywhere I could think of, this was the last place,” Ana whispered, clutching at him and this close it was impossible to miss the way she was trembling, and Jack couldn’t blame her. He doted on Fareeha, loving the brightness she brought with her visits and the smile that she could put on Gabriel’s face even when he was at his grumpiest, and he could feel his tail beginning to lash against his legs in agitation. “What if…?”

“We’re going to find her,” Gabriel interjected before she could get caught up in ‘what ifs’, and Jack nodded, squeezing Ana lightly before pushing her back.

“What was the argument about?”

“She wanted to go outside…”

“In this?” Gabriel was incredulous as he gestured to the storm hammering against the windows, knowing that it was a testament to the soundproofing that they were being deafened by the sound of it. Ana grimaced as she followed his gaze, nodding before paling. She hadn’t let herself contemplate it before, praying that Fareeha would have taken refuge with one of the agents she knew, and her eyes were wide with fresh panic as she tore her gaze away from the window and looked up at Jack.

“You don’t think…?”

“Gabriel alert security, I want a full search of the base,” Jack ordered, slipping into commander mode although he knew that his partner wouldn’t mind considering the situation because as much as he pretended otherwise, he was fond of the little girl. Hell, last time he’d had a day off the two of them had spent it cooped up in their kitchenette making churros, which had wound up with Fareeha in the infirmary with a stomach-ache because she had eaten too much and Gabriel fussing around her. Seeing that Gabriel was already reaching for his communicator he turned back to Ana, gripping her shoulders when he realised she was a step away from falling apart completely. That the woman who could handle the worst the Omnics and their human allies could throw at them nowhere to be seen, and he waited for her to meet his gaze before stating firmly.  “Ana, we’re going to find her.”

     There was no hesitation in his words, no sign that he would accept any other outcome and after a moment she took a deep breath and nodded, although there was still a desperate edge to her voice as she reached up to grip his arms. “I can’t lose her Jack.”

“I know.”

     Gabriel was gesturing for her to join him, needing information to relay to security and Jack let her go, ears back against his head as he turned his own gaze to the window. It was one of the worst storms they’d had since establishing the base out here, and as much as he wanted to think Fareeha would have the sense to stay inside, he knew what it was like to be upset at that age. Easily able to recall the time he had run off and hidden in the local quarry, refusing to emerge even when he had heard people searching for him and in the end, it had been two days and a massive manhunt later before he had been found. They couldn’t risk that here, not in this weather and he risked a glance at the other two before turning and heading for the door, slipping out while they were distracted, and he could hear Ana’s voice raised in distress just before the door slid shut behind him.

**

    The storm was ten times worse when he emerged into it, breath catching as the cold washed over him, the wind slicing into him. It was bitterly cold, reminding him of the long, unpleasant nights spent in Antarctica when they had ended up stranded once, and Jack winced, both at the memory and the cold. He wished that he had taken the time to hunt out proper cold-weather gear, hunkering down in his coat as best he could and thinking longingly of the warm base behind him and curling up in Gabriel’s lap again. Somehow, he doubted that would be on the table, fairly sure his partner was going to rip him a new one for going off alone, and his ears went flat against his head at the thought of the argument to come, but he didn’t look back or even contemplate turning around. If Fareeha was out here somewhere, and he prayed that she wasn’t, that she had just found somewhere in the base to hunker down in and was too frightened to come out and face the music, but if she wasn’t…

    It was why he hadn’t waited for the search to be completed, unable to bear the thought of her out here while they were looking in the wrong place and knowing that time would be of the essence. Besides, he had advantages that the others didn’t have. He gathered himself, eyes easily adapting to the dark as he sniffed the air, searching for any sign that anyone but the routine patrols had come past, not helped by the snow that was rapidly obscuring any tracks that could have been left.

    He had already lost sight of the base, even the lights obscured by the snow when he finally caught the faintest trace of a familiar scent, and he growled as he recognised the faint strawberry tang of her favourite bubble bath, and a sour note that he knew was fear. _Fareeha…_

“FAREEHA!” The cold was stealing his breath, his chest aching as he shouted for her and the words were lost to the wind, and he closed his eyes, of course, it couldn’t be that simple. With numb fingers, he fumbled for his communicator, wanting to make sure they knew to shift the search out here, only to curse when the screen blinked up at him with no signal. The storm too much even for their high-tech equipment, and he muttered some choice words that would normally have had Ana slapping him around the head before activating the homing beacon on it and slipping into his pocket, praying that someone would have the sense to look for that. “FAREEHA!” He tried again, barely even able to hear his own voice and with a defeated sigh he ducked his head and pressed onwards, trying to follow what he could of the elusive scent.

**

    Gabriel was going to kill Jack when he got hold of him after he’d made sure he was warm and safe of course. He had known exactly what his partner had done the moment he had hung up from the call with security and turned to confirm that the search was starting, only to realise that Jack was no longer in the room. Only the fact that Ana was still there and still teetering on the edge had stopped him from erupting there and then, and to be honest he couldn’t really blame Jack for doing what he had done. But the thought of anyone being out in this weather, let alone Fareeha and Jack - he growled, tapping his fingers anxiously against the desk as he tried yet again to call Jack’s communicator, the red light that flashed up a moment later doing little to help his nerves.

  _Damn it, Jack, what were you thinking?_

****

    It was freezing, and Jack had long since made the decision that he was never going out in the snow again, in fact, next time there was a mission to anywhere even remotely cold he was signing Gabriel up instead - of course, Gabe would have the sense to dress for the weather. Jack’s clothes had proven to be powerless in the face of the storm, shivers wracking his body, not helped by the fact that his shoes and socks were soaked through, the material clinging to his skin. The fur on his tail and ears was tangled and wet, and he had done his best to tuck his tail up in his coat, while his ears felt like they were plastered back against his head, the only thing he could do to shield them from the wind howling around him. However, as cold as it was, the discomfort was nothing compared to the growing fear as he got further and further from the base with no sign of Fareeha.

    Periodically he would call for her, but his voice was still being swallowed by the storm, and he was terrified that he might not even hear Fareeha if she called out for him. Reluctantly he slowed, sniffing the air and letting his ears twitch, wincing as the wind seemed to slice through them but pushing the pain away so he could focus on listening. _Fareeha…_ A small part of him had already started to wonder if he was too late, but he hastily quashed it. There was no way he would accept that income, not when it was Fareeha out here and not when he had promised Ana that they would find her, and he curled numb fingers into a fist as he glanced around, longing to see anything but the white that seemed to stretch endlessly out beyond him at this point.

    He checked his communicator again, unsurprised to see that it still wasn’t working properly and tucking it away with a sigh. He was on his own out here, and he felt frighteningly alone in this strange, white world, and he couldn’t help but glance back in the direction he had come from, searching for some sign of the base, but there was nothing, and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran down his back.

    Sticking his hands under his arms to try and get some warmth back into them, he turned and continued, head bowed to protect his face against the storm. It did little good, and he could feel himself getting colder and colder, the world narrowing down to the burning sensation that was slowly giving way to a worrying numbness. The logical part of him knew that he wasn’t helping anyone at this point. Any hint of a trail had long since been lost to the storm, and at this rate, it was going to turn into a rescue mission for them both, but he couldn’t turn back. Mewling to himself he hunkered down as best he could and forced himself onwards, sinker deeper and deeper with each step until he wondered if he was just going to disappear with the next step.

**

    Jack paused again, trying to catch his breath and massaging his arms in the hope of bringing back a little more feeling, his efforts making his skin burn and he hissed in discomfort although he didn’t let himself ease up. As much as he longed to be back inside the base, warm and dry and preferably curled up with his partner, he wasn’t looking forward to warming up. He was in the process of sticking his hands back in his armpits when he stilled, ears up and twitching as he caught something that wasn’t the wind, turning as best he could and peering into the storm until his eyes watered. There was nothing to indicate what had caught his attention and he was starting to think that maybe he had imagined it, the storm playing havoc on him, when he heard it again, and this time he was able to place where it was coming from, immediately stumbling forward, shoving his way through the snow towards it.

“FAREEHA!”  He couldn’t hear if there was a response, couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him, but still, he plunged forward, praying that it was her although he couldn’t imagine anyone else being out here in this weather.

     He had just caught a glimpse of a small strand of trees, bark standing out stark against the snow when his ears twitched again and this time there was no missing the small voice even as it was caught and stolen away by the howling wind.

“U-Uncle J-Jack…?”

“Fareeha…” Jack breathed, he would know her voice anywhere, and after a couple more steps he could make her out, hunkered down in the meagre shelter offered by one of the trees, relief flooding him even as he took in just how badly she was shivering, her dark hair nearly lost beneath a covering of snow. With fresh strength, he pushed through the snow until he reached her, crouching down in front of her and gently reaching out to brush the snow off her head and offering her a warm smile when she peeked up at him, his heart aching at the sight of red eyes. She had been crying, and an anxious mew slipped out at the thought of her having no one there to comfort her, and it took him a moment to gather himself, not wanting to worry her, his voice soft and soothing. “Hello, Kitten.”

    Fareeha looked startled, as though she had been expecting to be yelled at, and after a moment she seemed to draw courage from his use of the pet-name he had taken to using when they were alone, uncurling and shuffling closer. Jack smiled encouragingly and opened his arms in invitation. She didn’t need anything else, pushing herself to her knees and launching herself into his arms although not before he saw the discomfort in her expression, and then she was hugging him, sobbing into his chest and he swiftly wrapped his arms around her and gathered her close. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay,” he murmured, rubbing her back and pulling a face as he realised just how cold she was, pulling her closer and closing his eyes. _She’s okay…_ He ignored the more cautious part of himself, that knew that might change especially if they were out here much longer, just needing to hold her for a minute, rubbing soothing circles as she continued to sob.

     It didn’t take long for her to quiet. She had never been one for tears, even when she was younger and now she sniffled and peered up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Sighing, he reached up, awkwardly brushing away her tears with numb fingers before asking in a deliberately mild tone. “What are you doing out here?” Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to ask, because suddenly she was pressed tight against him, clinging limpet-like as she wailed an apology.

“I’m sorry!”

“Shhh, you’re not in trouble.” He had a feeling that would change when they were back at base, and he also had a feeling that she wasn’t going to be the only one, but there was no way he was going to let her worry about that for now.  “I’m just glad that you’re safe, Kitten.” Under normal circumstances she would have giggled at the nickname and the way he nuzzled her with his nose, tail snaking up to curl around her wrist. It endlessly amused her that he would call her a kitten when he was the hybrid, and she loved his tail, but today she just curled closer, fingers digging in until he knew that he was going to have bruises at the end of it.

“It’s c-cold…”

“I know.” Unable to bear the feeling of her shivering anymore he pulled back for a moment, offering her a reassuring smile as he hastily shrugged off his coat. It was soaked through, but it was the only thing he had to offer her at the moment, draping it around her shoulders like a cloak. “Here.”

“What about you?” It was sometimes disconcerting just how much she could sound and look like her mother, and he had the insane urge to squirm under her gaze.

“I’ll be fine.” _I hope,_ he added privately, but the lack of hesitation in his words seemed to be enough for her and she was already snuggling into the material, teeth rattling.  “Besides we’ll be back at base before you know it, and I think we both deserve some hot chocolate after we’re warmed up and dry. What do you say?” He could see that she wasn’t convinced, but she nodded all the same and didn’t protest in the slightest when he turned around and offered her his back “Hop on Kitten.” Tentatively she obeyed, slipping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around him as he slowly stood, grimacing as his legs protested and carefully gripping her to make sure that he wouldn’t drop her. “All okay back there?”

    There was no answer for a moment, and then he felt her moving, blinking as he felt the folds of his coat settling over his shoulders, lips quirking up as he realised that she was trying to make sure that they were both covered. “Thank you.” She didn’t reply, instead huddling against his back and he let her be, cautiously beginning to pick his way back through the snow and silently praying that Gabriel and the others would at least meet them halfway as she shivered violently against him.

“Uncle Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for coming to find me,” Fareeha’s voice was barely audible, and he could tell from the waver that she was close to tears again and he squeezed her legs, his tail once more curling up to brush against as he replied just as softly.

“Always.”

****

    Progress had been slow before, but the snow had built up more in the meantime, and he now had the extra burden of Fareeha clinging monkey-like to his shoulders. She didn’t weigh much, but it was enough to make him sink in a little deeper with each step, and he kept having visions of the pair of them stepping into one of the larger snow drifts and disappearing from sight. There would be no trace of them either because when he paused to glance back he already couldn’t see his previous footstep and it made him nervous. If they got buried out here, then there would be nothing left to point the searchers in their direction, and he found himself tightening his hold on Fareeha, as though she might disappear if he loosened his grip even for a moment.

     He was so focused on the thought of falling into a drift and holding onto Fareeha, that it took him a moment to realise that something sounded different. At first, he thought that it might be a sign that the storm was beginning to abate, although from the wind and snow still swirling around them that seemed unlikely, and it was only when he took another step forward that it dawned on him that the sound was coming from under his feet. Another step and there was an ominous groan that had his heart leaping into his throat. He knew that sound, and when he gingerly toed some of the snow to the side, revealing the dark layer of ice below he cursed.

_Shit._ He must have got a lot more turned around than he had thought. The large pond that the grounds hosted and which he and Gabriel had spent many pleasant evenings jogging around should have been on the far side to where he thought he was. _How far does it extend?_ He had no idea how far out he was, or which way the bank lay, and he swallowed thickly. Any step could send them plunging through the ice, but staying put wasn’t an option as well, especially as he realised that Fareeha wasn’t shivering as much as she should have been and knowing that he wasn’t doing much better. Offering up a prayer to whatever deity there was he took a cautious step forward, hoping that it was the right direction, but again there was a deep groan, only this time it was accompanied by the sharp sound of ice cracking, and he froze.

“Uncle Jack,” Fareeha’s voice was high with terror, gripping him hard enough to bruise as the ground shifted beneath them.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Jack murmured soothingly, voice even, letting no hint of the lie bleed through even as his gaze darted around in search of a way out of this. He could hear the ice creaking beneath his feet, and he knew that it wouldn’t be able to hold their combined weight for much longer…hell, he doubted that it would hold him for much longer, and his arms tightened around Fareeha’s legs. She was already frozen to the core if she ended up in the water…He shook his head and glanced behind him, eyes widening as he realised that he could still see the spot where he had sunk down a couple of minutes ago, certain that the ground beneath him had been solid then. He could feel an idea stirring, a terrible idea, but right now it was all he had, and he took a deep breath, wincing as the ice creaked. “Kitten?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you trust me?” He felt her grip tighten for a moment, but then she nodded, just a tiny movement that he barely felt against the back of his neck. “I’m going to toss you back onto solid ground, it’s not far, and the snow will break your fall.”

“No!” She was crying again and clutching at him, but any thoughts he might have had about it being to do with being afraid of him tossing her were thrown out the window a moment later. “I want to stay with you.”

“Fareeha, please,” he pleaded softly, hissing softly when the ice beneath them creaked again, and this time he could see the ice beginning to crack beneath his feet. “I know you want to stay with me, and I want to stay with you too, but I need to keep you safe. Please…” More and more cracks were feathering out beneath his feet, and he was readying himself to toss her anyway when her hands tightened again for a second before releasing him.

“Okay!”

     He didn’t have time to thank her, the Ice groaning more incessantly as he turned, cautiously shifting her until she was in his arms. She was pale and trembling, eyes wide with fear and he could tell that she didn’t want to do this, but when their gazes met, she offered him a watery attempt at a smile. “That’s my girl,” he murmured, returning the smile even as his heart was in his mouth as he felt the ice giving a little beneath his feet. He didn’t give her a chance to protest, slipping his hands under her arms and bracing himself, reminding himself that he couldn’t use too much strength - that she wasn’t Gabriel. Then he threw her, her scream cutting him to the core when he released her, his coat fluttering behind her like a cape for a moment before it landed in a heap on the snow between them.

    Fareeha hit the patch of snow he had been aiming for, disappearing into a drift and he had enough time to see her staggering to her feet, covered in snow before there was a sharp crack and the ice beneath him disappeared.  

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

   Gabriel had been on edge ever since they had learned that Fareeha was missing, realising that his partner had gone out into the storm alone and unprepared had been edging him towards panic especially when their repeated efforts to contact him via the communicator he always carried had gone unanswered. It had been Ana who had reminded him about the beacon they had built into all communicators after they had lost contact with a team and found them too late to do anything to help.  And he had felt a brief flicker of hope when they had brought it up on the screen, blue light pulsating brightly and moving roughly back towards the base. Just the fact that it was moving had been enough for him to breathe again, and he had been about to order a team out to meet what he hoped was both Jack and Fareeha, doubting that his partner would have even contemplated turning back without her when the light had flickered and then disappeared completely.

“Jack!” He had lunged forwards as though that would bring the light back, fingers frantically moving over the keyboard even as he barked orders at the technician, demanding that they get the beacon up again. It didn’t come back…and he’d gone cold when he’d brought up a map of the base and Jack’s last location, feeling something heavy and unpleasant settling in the pit of his stomach as he’d turned to look at Ana who had paled, eyes fixated on the map.

“Fareeha…”

“They’re going to be all right.” He had no idea how he managed to sound so composed, so certain when panic was curling inside him, but Ana jerked as though struck, meeting his gaze, her usual composure shot to pieces allowing him to see the terror and her need for him to be right. “Send me the map,” he ordered, turning to the technician. “And I want a team ready to go out by the time I get downstairs.”

“Gabriel…”

“I know.” Gabriel knew that he shouldn’t let her come, that neither of them should be out there, but there was no way he was going to stay safe on base when he knew that Jack was in danger and he knew that Ana had it worse. He waited long enough to hear his orders being relayed and then he had an arm around her shoulder, steering her out of the door, mind racing over everything they might need. Trying not to glance back at the map that was now devoid of Jack’s beacon, and trying not dwell on the heavy, unpleasant feeling in his stomach even as he sent out a fervent prayer to his partner.

_Jack, you’d better be okay._

****

Jack wasn’t okay.

   The moment he had felt the ice going he had slipped into survival mode, grateful that they’d had the training drummed into their heads so many times that he barely needed to think about it anymore. Of course, that training had always assumed they would at least be somewhat properly equipped with survival gear, and that help would be close by. Instead, all he had was normal clothes, and his closest help was a terrified child. Not great odds, but he’d had worst.  He knew that it was going to be cold. That it was going to be hard to breathe. He knew what he needed to do to survive this.

    It didn’t make the impact with the freezing water any easier. His entire body going stiff and for a moment all he could register was that it was cold. Nothing like the cold that had been wrapped around them as they headed back to base, but a deep, penetrating cold that pierced through his skin and chilled him to the core, stealing his breath. He could feel the urge to hyperventilate, panic rising as it felt like he wasn’t getting enough air, thoughts clouding over for a moment, a panicked meow slipping out. He was going to die.

Shock.

    He was going into shock. He could remember their trainers enforcing that it was the first few minutes when shock would hit, and clinging to that, he forced himself to focus.

    He shook his head, sternly clamping down on the urge to breath to rapidly, instead focusing on keeping his breathing as even as he could and kicking his feet to keep his head above the water. _Breathe. Focus. Stay above the water._ It helped that he’d done the training with Gabriel, his partner’s warm voice in the back of his mind helping to calm him, the words becoming a mantra. He could do this. He had to do this. Treading water as best as he could, his sodden clothes and fur weighing him down he turned his head, seeking out the point where the ice had broken beneath his feet. He needed to get back there. The ice next to it had been strong enough to bear their combined weight, so it was his best chance to pull himself out without the ice breaking again.

   His vision blurred for a second as he slipped under the surface for a second, gasping as he managed to break free once more, dashing at his eyes to clear the water away. Cold. It was so cold. Shaking his head, trying not to focus on the growing tightness in his chest he pushed himself forwards, heading for where he had finally spotted his footprints, glad that Fareeha’s weight had meant that he left good deep ones. _Fareeha._ He had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone, a different kind of panic curling in the pit of his stomach, ears flicking back and forth as he frantically sought her out, relieved when he spied her a moment later, although it was short lived.

“S-S-Stay back!” He shouted as he realised that she was inching forwards towards him, not sure where the ice ended, and the solid ground began and terrified by the thought of her ending up in icy water as well. Thankfully just the fact that he had raised his voice, no matter how he had shivered the words out, had been enough to make her freeze where she was, and he could see tears brimming in her eyes. However, he didn’t have the breath to comfort her right now, as he quickly turned his attention back to the ice, knowing that he couldn’t last much longer in the water.

    It took more effort than he cared to admit paddling the last bit of the distance, reaching for the ice. He didn’t have time to make sure it wasn’t ready to break off as well, feeling his breathing speeding up despite his best efforts. Instead, he grasped it as best he could. _Come on Morrison you can do this._ His ears were flat against his head, not quite believing the Gabe-like voice in his mind, but still, he had to try. Extending his claws, he gripped the ice and began to kick, almost desperate in his movements as he tried to pull himself out of the water. He was cold and tired, and everything was weighing him down… the urge to fight beginning to slip away, exhaustion threatening to swallow him, but he doggedly clung to the knowledge that Fareeha needed him, that Gabriel was waiting for him and forced himself to kick and kick and kick.

   He was gasping, chest heaving and burning as he finally managed to lever himself onto the ice. However, he knew that he wasn’t safe yet and resisting the urge to just collapse where he was he forced himself to roll away from the edge, mewing with frustration as he found himself caught on the snow, and he barely made it to where he hoped the edge of the ice was before he collapsed in the snow.

“…cle Jack! UNCLE JACK!” He hadn’t realised that he had drifted off until Fareeha’s terrified voice broke into his thoughts, dragging him shivering back to consciousness, fighting heavy eyelids as he forced his eyes open. She was hunched over him, tears running down her cheeks, looking unbelievably young and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he didn’t think he could move right now, and he was soaked through, and he didn’t want her getting wet as well.

“H-H-Hey K-Kitten,” he shivered out instead, trying to smile for her, but his body was too cold to respond to his commands, and he felt only the slightest twitch despite his efforts. Still, it seemed to be enough because suddenly he found himself being hugged tightly, any thoughts he might have had about keeping her dry going out the window. He didn’t have the heart or the energy to push her away, instead slowly moving his stiff arms and wrapping them around her, not entirely sure who was shaking more anymore. “H-Hey, it’s o-okay.” It would sound a lot more convincing if his teeth didn’t sound like they were trying to escape, and he almost laughed at the look that Fareeha gave him for his efforts, realising just how much she looked like her mother at that moment.

“You’re cold.” He blinked at her words, realising that she was patting his cheek and that he hadn’t noticed, grimacing as now that he was focused on it her touch felt like it was burning him. As chilled as she had to be, she was still warmer than him, and he fought not to pull away from it, knowing that she wouldn’t understand. He wanted to make a joke to reassure her, remembering his earlier promise of hot chocolate, but it was too much effort right now, the urge to sleep creeping in on him and he knew that he had to fight it.

“I-I’ll be okay.” He managed to force out, not sure how much he believed his own words. It was imperative he get out of his sodden clothes, but there was no way he could move right now, and Fareeha couldn’t get him back without help, and he didn’t dare send her off on her own in case she got lost again or fell through the ice. They were stuck here, and his only hope lay in the beacon he had been carrying, although whether it still worked after being dunked in icy water…He rumbled, a soft, unhappy noise that he hoped she would mistake for him attempting to purr as he pulled her closer. “H-help is on its way…”

_I hope._

****

    Gabriel had always loved how big the grounds of the base were. It gave you the chance to escape from everything without having to deal with the paperwork involved with going on leave, and there were more than one private corners that he and Jack had claimed as their own in the past. Right now, though he was cursing them as they headed towards the large pond, aware that each second that was ticking by was increasing the danger of losing one or both. Ana was sat behind him on the snowmobile, gripping him almost painfully, rigid against his back and he could feel her fingers tightening the closer they got.

 _“You’re coming up on where the beacon last pinged from_.” The sudden voice in his ear had him jolting, eyes frantically searching the ground ahead of them as he eased up on the pedal, knowing they wouldn’t do anyone any good if they ended up going through the ice as well. The rest of the team mimicked his actions, letting him take the lead.

    With everything covered in snow it took longer than it should have for him to spy the curve of the raised bank that framed the back of the pond, and he immediately brought the snowmobile to a halt, his heart in his mouth as even from their position he could spy the dark hole where the ice had given away. Behind him, Ana made a choked noise, and suddenly she was gone, hurrying towards the pond as quickly as she could, and Gabriel cursed as he immediately followed her, using his enhancements to catch up with her and grab her arm.

“Let me go!” She hissed at him, and normally that tone would have had him hastening to obey, but not today, and he scowled at her.

“No.” He shook his head, hating how easy it was to hold her in place as she squirmed and glared at him, adopting a gentler tone in the hopes of getting through to her.  “Ana, what good are you going to do if you fall through the ice?” He couldn’t say the _too_ , even though he couldn’t hide from it now with the pond in sight, but it had been enough because she immediately subsided and gave a subdued nod.

    Satisfied that she wouldn’t take off again he released her, reaching for the collapsible pole attached to the side of his rucksack, seeing the others mimicking his actions. Once they were all ready, he signalled for them to move forward, struggling not to mimic Ana’s actions from a moment ago as they moved down the bank, using the poles to feel for any give in the ground in front of them. Refusing to think about what else they might find hidden beneath the snow that was still piling up around them.

“FAREEHA!” He made no effort to stop Ana from calling out as the poles finally hit ice and they began to work their way around the edge, eyes fixated on the hole in the ice. The water was still - too still, and Gabriel could feel his panic rising and threatening to overwhelm him. _We’re too late._ It had been a thought circling at the back of his mind ever since they had seen the beacon disappear, but he hadn’t allowed himself to consider it, but now it was surging to fore, a broken noise slipping out even as Ana called out again, fresh desperation in her voice. “FAREEHA!”

“JA-” Gabriel cut himself off mid-shout, gesturing for everyone to freeze for a moment, listening intently. He had heard something, he was sure of it, although when all he could hear was the wind and the ragged breathing around him, he was starting to wonder if he had imagined it…

“HELP!”

    This time there was no imagining it, as there on the far side of the pond was movement, and Ana let out a broken sob as Fareeha came in to view waving frantically at them. For half a moment Gabriel thought that Ana was going to run onto the ice in her desperation to reach her daughter, but she faltered at the last minute, and he lunged forward to grab her before she could do anything stupid. Instead, guiding her around the edge of the pond, trusting the others to forge a path for them, because he couldn’t focus. Fareeha was safe, something in his stomach loosening - but where was Jack? He knew that Fareeha would have been screaming if something had happened to Jack, he was her favourite uncle, the two of them sharing a closeness that Gabriel sometimes envied. But why had it been Fareeha who had come to get their attention and not his partner? It didn’t escape his notice that Fareeha had scooted back, dropping out of sight once she saw they were heading towards her and he found himself speeding up, practically dragging an uncomplaining Ana along as they overtook the rest of their team.

    Now he could see the remnants of footsteps leading towards the broken patch of ice, heart going back into his throat as he realised that they had to be Jack’s from the size of them. But then he could see that the snow had been disturbed again, as though someone had hauled themselves out of the water and rolled away. Someone like Jack…

   He wasn’t aware of dropping his hold on Ana as he sped up again, needing to find Jack, needing to see that he was okay. He stumbled in the snow, aware of the warning shouts behind him but dismissing them, everything focused on Jack as he followed the trail of disturbed snow, and there he was.

     Jack was huddled against the base of a tree, his coat draped over him although considering it was covered in snow it must be doing little to warm him. Fareeha was curled against him, sniffling, one arm wrapped tightly around him, while her other hand had crept up to play with one of his ears, comforting him Gabriel realised as he caught the breathless mews from his partner.

“Jack…”

    Blue eyes rose to meet his, his ears twitching, and Gabriel felt like he had been punched because Jack was a mess. Fur and hair plastered against him, face pale and his entire body trembling as it tried to warm itself up. Still, his expression seemed to brighten at the sight of Gabriel, although he ducked his head to whisper something to Fareeha who nodded, sniffling harder than ever as she moved away from Jack’s side a moment later…making room for him, Gabriel realised when she looked at him, and at once he had closed the distance between them, dropping down beside Jack and reaching out to cradle his face, barely aware of the others arriving beyond Fareeha’s startled squeal as she was yanked into a tight hug by her mother. “Jack…”

“K-knew you’d come,” Jack whispered, leaning into the touch with a sigh, ears twitching. “F-Fareeha needs to get back to b-base.” Gabriel froze, mouth opening and closing, too stunned to know what to say. A quick glance behind him showed that Fareeha looked frozen, but she was already wrapped up in a survival blanket and pressed against her mother’s side, with Ana looking as though she had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. Yes, she needed to get inside and warmed up, but Jack. He turned his attention back to his partner, not liking the bluish tint he could see in places, the tremors that were fading even though he was as cold as ever, and he hadn’t missed the slurring on his words, and he let out a low growl of frustration.

“Jack Morrison.” Jack blinked up at him, dazed, taking the wind of Gabriel’s sails as he realised that his heated words weren’t going to help when Jack wasn’t even in a state of mind to understand them. He had plenty of strong words to have with his partner, but not right now, and instead, he sighed and reached out, pulling Jack into his arms, cursing as he realised just how cold he was. “You’re an idiot.” Jack hummed an agreement, curling against him, clinging to him and Gabriel muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ when one of the others approached and draped a blanket around him, carefully tucking it against his partner. “Come on, let’s get you both back to base.”  

    He waited, half expecting Jack to nod and try and push himself upwards, fully aware of how stubborn the other man was especially when injured. Instead, Jack seemed to be slumping against him more than ever, and Gabriel felt a fresh flicker of panic when he realised that the clinging grip Jack had adopted was slipping. “Jack?” He nudged Jack away enough to get a glimpse of his face, cursing loudly when he realised his eyes had closed and that his efforts weren’t even eliciting a response from Jack as he shook him and even resorted to massaging his sternum, still earning little more than a twitch of Jack’s tail in response. “Jackie…” He was barely aware of the others helping him up, moving in to help him carry Jack back to the snowmobiles, Fareeha crying in the background as she realised that something was wrong, Ana’s tense voice trying to soothe her.

_Jack…_

****

    Gabriel yawned and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to keep himself awake despite the exhaustion tugging at him, reaching for the mug of coffee that Angela had dropped in front of him a few minutes ago with a disapproving expression. For all her newness, she had adapted well to her role here and had quickly learnt how to deal with stubborn agents who thought they knew best, but even her glares, which had the same scathing quality as Ana’s when she wanted weren’t going to be enough to get him to move today. Not when Jack had yet to regain consciousness beyond a few semi-awakening’s when he had finally started to stabilise when he had been confused and rambling, crying out for Gabriel and Fareeha and not realising that the former was right by his side, holding his hand and trying to ground him. Those brief moments had felt like an eternity at a time, and Gabriel had hated the relief he felt whenever his partner had subsided once more, especially as now he desperately needed Jack to wake up and reassure him he was okay.

     It didn’t help that Angela had made it clear that they had only just got him back in time, immediately hustling Jack into the infirmary and barking orders left right and centre. The sodden clothes had been removed and deposited in a corner and Gabriel had every intention of having that outfit binned, not wanting a reminder of this nightmare. Then Jack had been bundled up under an aluminium blanket, heat packs packed around him, while he was hooked up to IVs to push warm fluids through his body as they fought to bring his temperature up. There had been no frostbite which was a blessing and something that Angela had attributed to the SEP treatments, although she had warned that they shouldn’t rely on it too much, which had almost Gabriel snort because he had no intention of letting Jack go anywhere remotely cold for the foreseeable future.

    And in the end, she’d had to incubate as well, keeping Jack’s airway open as she circulated warm, moist air in a last-ditch attempt to stabilise him.

    For a time, it had seemed as even though that wouldn’t work and Gabriel had been warned to prepare himself for the worst, something that still brought a cold sweat to his skin when he remembered how defeated Angela had looked when she had broken the news. Of course, that had been when his stubborn partner had started to claw his way back from the brink, and he had been making steady progress ever since, and now he was only hooked up to a single IV. Gabriel still wanted to tear them away, hating the thought of Jack being reduced to this, but it was easier to see that the mass of equipment that had been in here the last couple of days. His fingers were gentle as he ran them over the back of Jack’s hand, mindful of where Jack had managed to knock out one of the tubes when he tried to fight them at one point.

“Come on Jackie,” He murmured, lifting Jack’s hand and kissing it, relishing in his partner’s warmth, certain that it would take him a long time to forget how Jack had been so cold and limp in his arms on the drive back to the base. “I need you to wake up now.” _Nothing,_ disappointment left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Come on, I know you’re just biding your time.” _Again nothing_ and his eyes darted to the clock, it was four hours since Angela had announced that he should be waking up soon and he growled, narrowing his eyes as he studied Jack, before leaning forward. “I won’t even tell you off if you just open your eyes for me…”

“Yes…you will.”

    It took a moment for the quiet, halting words to register because he was watching Jack’s face and ears, and his eyes were still closed, his breathing steady and ears still aside from the tiny twitches that came with sleep. “Jack?” He was leaning forward, poised on the edge of his seat, fingers tightening around Jack’s hand as he prayed that it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. And this time he was rewarded by the sensation of fingers curling around his and a soft purr, Jack’s ears twitching before his eyes finally crept open, although it took him a few attempts to get them to focus, a small smile tugging at his lips as he met Gabriel’s gaze.

“Hey…” Gabriel couldn’t help it, snorting at the sheepish greeting even as he carefully drew Jack up into a hug, mindful of the last wire. Jack was back. His body warm and responsive as he plastered himself to Gabriel’s front, purring softly, tail snaking up to curl around Gabriel’s wrist as he nudged Gabriel with his cheek, scenting him.

    Gabriel let them indulge for a few minutes, needing the contact and reassurance after the last few days, and from the way that Jack was clinging to him, he guessed his partner did too. Eventually, though he pulled back, easing Jack back down on the pillows before reaching out to press the call button, wanting to make sure that everything was okay before they got carried away, arching an eyebrow when Jack protested, earning a mulish look before Jack looked away. It didn’t last long, because Jack abruptly went still before looking at him with wide, panicked eyes. “Fareeha?”

“She’s fine,” Gabriel soothed at once. “Grounded for life I think after the scare she gave Ana, but she wasn’t hurt, and it didn’t take as long to warm her up as it did you…” His expression darkened, the last couple of days still too close for him to joke about it and Jack’s ears drooped, his tail flicking nervously, before returning to its previous position around Gabriel’s wrist.

“…sorry…”

     Gabriel was spared from answering by Angela’s arrival, finding himself being turfed out of the ward with a strict order to shower and eat something before returning, his protests falling on deaf ears and then being defeated by a single worried glance from Jack.

**

    When he returned less than half an hour later, it was to find a smiling Angela waiting for him, reassuring him that Jack would be fine after another day or two of rest. Gabriel had felt the last of the uneasy feeling melting away at that reassurance, thanking her before moving over to where Jack’s bed was carefully curtained off, disappointed but unsurprised to find Jack seemingly fast asleep when he slipped inside. However, when he reclaimed his seat, Jack stirred at once, ears twisting, a questioning mew slipping out as he lifted his head, blinking sleepily at him.

“It’s just me.” He thought that would be enough to make Jack settle and go back to sleep, knowing that he needed the rest, even if he was reluctant to see him sleep again after the last few days. Instead, Jack seemed to tense before he rolled onto his side so that he was facing Gabriel and cautiously reaching out, relaxing a little when Gabriel immediately reached back and twined their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered after a minute, ears drooping again, tail flicking behind him in agitation at the startled look that greeted the apology. “Angela filled me in….” While Gabriel was relieved that he didn’t need to explain what had happened, or how close it had been, he wished that she had waited until Jack was fully recovered, squeezing the hand he was holding to try and soothe Jack. “I didn’t mean to make you worry so much.”

“Why did you go on your own?”

“I thought she was more likely to be inside,” Jack muttered, looking away although he made no attempt to free his hand from Gabriel’s grip.  “But just in case I wanted someone to be outside looking, and I could try and track her smell.”

“Try?”

“Doesn’t work as well in a storm,” Jack admitted. “But I found her.”

“And nearly got yourself killed in the process.” It came out harsher than Gabriel had intended, and Jack’s ears immediately went flat against his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologise. Because while Jack had been right, and it could’ve been Fareeha in his place if he had been any later, it didn’t absolve him from the fact that he had been a reckless idiot going out there alone. However, it seemed like Jack wasn’t going to take the scolding lying down, tail lashing against his thigh as he lifted his head, finally meeting Gabriel’s gaze with flashing eyes.

“That was an accident.” _Obviously,_ Gabriel almost pointed out, doubting that anyone, even Jack as reckless as he could be would willingly have jumped into an icy pond at this time of year. However, he bit back the words as he spied the fear hidden beneath the defensiveness and instead he adopted a softer tone, drawing soothing patterns on the back of Jack’s hand.

“What happened?”

“I didn’t even realise it was there, but then I felt the ice under the snow, and I could tell that it was going to break,” Jack whispered, shivering in memory and he didn’t fight when Gabriel tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “I knew it was going to break, and I couldn’t let her go in. I threw her to safety, and…” He was shivering and trembling again, and Gabriel hastily shushed him, not needing to hear anything else. Somehow, he had a feeling that it would be a while before Jack was that reckless, and there was no need for him to relieve it in detail, and so he pulled him close, letting Jack hide against him, his other hand moving up and down his back, before moving upwards to play gently with his ears. Massaging them as he felt Jack slowly beginning to settle in his arms, the distressed mews he probably hadn’t been aware of making slowly transforming into quiet purrs, and it was only then that Gabriel dared to speak again.

“I think we need to put a fence around that pond…”

“Agreed.”

**

   Jack spent the rest of the afternoon napping, with Gabriel squeezing onto the bed at one point to join him, just to stop him from worrying and ease the chill that Jack was still complaining off. Nothing to do with the weariness that had been tugging him under now that he no longer needed to wait, or at least that was what he had told himself as he curled around Jack, feeling his partner’s tail looping around him to stop him going anywhere. Somehow, he had a feeling that Angela hadn’t bought it when she had come in and disturbed them a little later, both to check on Jack and tell them that they had visitors, giving them a few minutes to wake up and sort themselves out before waving Ana and Fareeha inside.

     Ana had immediately moved to Jack’s bedside, leaning in to kiss his cheek and whispering a heartfelt ‘thank you’ in his ear, before immediately scolding him for ending up in the infirmary, although her voice was tender rather than stern. Throughout it all they could see her keeping an eye on Fareeha, guessing that she hadn’t let the girl out of her sight the last couple of days. However, it also drew Jack’s attention to the fact that Fareeha was hovering by the curtains, hands twisted in front of her and gaze fixated on anything but him and he sighed, remembering her apologises and guilt during the walk back, and guessing that being unable to see him had done little to ease that.

“Fareeha.” She jolted at his voice, eyes flicking towards him, just enough to give him a glimpse of the building tears and the redness that indicated she had been crying before she looked down again and shook her head. Ana opened her mouth to say something, but Jack shook his head at her, pushing himself up and leaning towards Fareeha. “Kitten.” The nickname immediately had Fareeha looking up him, eyes wide, the surprise making his heartache. Did she really think that was going to change because of this? He half wished he’d had a chance to find out what Ana had said to her, but it was too late now, and he could see that Fareeha was waiting for something else to happen. “Come here Kitten,” Jack ordered softly, lifting the edges of his covers in invitation and ignoring Gabe’s protest that he was going to let the cold in, smiling encouragingly at Fareeha when she hesitated for a moment before darting across to him.

     It didn’t take long for her to wiggle under the covers with him, and he hastily dropped them over her, more to appease Gabe than because just that much had been enough to start him shivering again. At least that was what he told himself, wrapping an arm around Fareeha and pulling her close, sighing at the feeling of her warmth pressed against his side, until he realised that she was trembling and that dampness was soaking through the hospital gown. “Hey now, none of that,” he scolded lightly, reaching down and tilting her chin up gently so that she was looking at him, curling his tail around her as well, knowing that she found it soothing. “I’m okay, and you’re home and safe, that’s all that matters.”

“But…”  

      He shushed her again, pulling her close once more, beginning to purr in an attempt to put her at ease but he could tell that she was still tense, ears twitching as he heard the whispered apologies and he sighed, sharing a glance with Ana who looked torn. No doubt wanting to comfort her daughter, but also wanting this to be a lesson. He could understand that remembering the terror when he had realised that she might be outside in the storm and she wasn’t even his child, but at the same time there was no way he could leave things like this.

“If you really want to make it up to me….” He was stunned at the speed with which Fareeha pulled away, staring up at him with desperate eyes, clearly torn between wanting to make amends and fear over what her punishment might be. “Then you have to promise me that you won’t run away again.” He had no doubt that Ana had already elicited a similar promise, but he wanted to hear it for himself, relaxing at the speed with which Fareeha nodded.

“I promise…”

“And…” He deliberately trailed off, watching as she squirmed, remembering what it felt like to be in her seat, waiting for the adults to decide on the punishment and he had to fight to keep the smile off his lips and to wait her out. It didn’t take long, her eyes flicking between him, her mother and Gabriel who was silently watching the proceeding, her voice trembling

“Yes?”

“I want you to bring us a movie to watch this evening,” Jack grinned, purring at her incredulous expression and ignoring the exasperated huffs from Ana and Gabriel as he pulled her back into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he gave a stage-whisper. “I believe I promised you hot chocolate once we were both home and warmed up.” He knew that he had said the right thing when he caught the tremulous smile that greeted his words and the uncertain nod. It would be a while before she completely got over this, which was probably a good thing as they didn’t want to go through this again, but as she finally leant into him and properly returned his hug, he knew that they were taking a step in the right direction.

 


End file.
